


Rotating Close To You

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cosmic Tour, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, StarAccuser, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Peter and Ronan on a date to a one day cosmic tour.





	Rotating Close To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon/gifts).



> Birthday fic for my dear friend :D  
> Except for the fact that I misunderstood a dog named Cosmo with the actual Cosmo (Universe) Hopefully you like it! X'DD
> 
> The fiction's name was inspired from this song [Close To You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyvmIZNwRlw) by Lucian Feat. Jasmine Sokko. I really love the song <3333
> 
> Please enjoy dear all :DD

/

/

/

 

Another war has been conquered,

 

Ronan the Accuser, one of the most fearsome warriors ever existed in the universe. Once again he conquers the battle for his mother planet Hala and the Kree Empire. 

 

After annihilation of the enemy, on his way back to Hala he receives a vdo call. Once he presses the receiver…..

 

“RonanRonanRonanRonanRonanRonanRonanRonanRonanRonanronanronanronan Ronannnnnnnnnnnnnnn” 

“What!” The Supreme Accuser suddenly lost his cool. 

“Let’s go on a date! I miss you! We haven’t met for 2 weeks already!”

“.........”

 

Yes, that is his very young and demanding lover, Peter Quill. 

 

“Peter, I just finished a war” Ronan explains calmly, like he always is throughout their relationship. 

“I can see that, all the smut all over you, so sexy!” Peter’s still so cheerful, he has been trying to call Ronan for awhile now, finally he picks up! No wonder he was in the middle of obliterating some planet, poor thing. 

“I mean I am tired”

“Don’t give me that crap! I’m sure a war or two cannot wear you out! You just don’t care about my feeling…...” Peter’s covering his face and being all dramatic, he even fakes sniffing.

Ronan then sighs tiredly, 

 

“....when” Ronan quits arguing with his fiance a long time ago, that never ended well.

“Right now! I’m just nearby, check the device” Peter suddenly has bright smile all of sudden, his change of mood is impressive, he should be an actor or a fraud, he already is for the latter. 

“Why are you always where I’m at, Peter. Are you stalking me?” Ronan narrows his intense violet eyes, suspecting his lover.

“What??? No wayyyyyyyyy. It’s just destiny you know? The mysterious force of the universe that always have me rotating close to you” Peter still has bright smile, very positive that he’s absolutely innocent, who’s stalking who??? Absolutely neverrrrrrr.

But his Kree man still remains silent, not very impressed with his Terran’s answer,

 

“Come on…... I’m already bored of masturbating with your nudes and blue dildo” Peter’s making pouty lips,

The Accuser blinks for few time before he sighs tiredly, once again he has to grant his young lover’s wishes. 

“....Let me report to the Emperor first…” 

“I’m sure he’ll understand, say hi to him for me too! I’ll be waiting at the coordinates I send you, k? Love youuuuuuu” 

 

The line is cut and the Accuser will have to ask for the Kree Emperor’s permission for a day off duty…..like right now. 

 

/

/

/

 

Peter Quill, a young lovable ravager and Ronan the Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire have been dating for few years now.

They’re actually already engaged because according to Kree Ancient Law, a couple cannot kiss or touch inappropriately before officially married, sexual relationship is totally forbidden. But the young ravager wouldn’t have it, he wanted to get screwing with his hot Kree man so bad he didn’t care about the stupid Kree Ancient law or the ones who made it, screw them all!! 

After the incident that Peter was kidnapped and held hostage by the enemy of the Kree, the Accuser then realized how much his young Terran meant to him. Therefore, after Peter was rescued, they got engaged on his mother planet Hala so they could be intimate like lovers both physically and mentally, just the way Peter wished for and he couldn’t be happier. 

That happened when the young ravager was just 19, now he’s 21. His love and affection for his Kree man never lessen one bit, only grow stronger. 

 

One of the promises that they made to each other was that, they have to find time to be together once they’re free from their duty. Peter’s calling it a date. No matter where they are in the universe, they’d try to meet as often as they can. That’s how they maintain their relationship and Ronan avoids making his fiance upset. When Peter is upset he usually cries, and when he cries also usually resulting in the whole ravager clans come and give his ship a new paint job. Especially Peter’s adoptive father, he’s been threatening to poison Ronan for too many occasions already. 

And also because as an honourable Kree he is, he values his life mate’s feeling and intends to give him only happiness. 

So yes, he’s willing to be with Peter as much as he can. 

Sometimes he has to stop all the annihilation because his fiance is upset //or horny// and requests to be with him and the Accuser has to comply. That particular race praises whoever has stopped the warlord and called him off the battlefield, Peter has been considered their planet’s savior. 

 

So here he is, coming to his fiance freshly out of battlefield, he doesn’t even have time to wipe out all the dirt and blood stained on him properly.

 

“Ronannnnnnnnnnnnn” Peter in red ravager jacket runs up to him once his ship lands on the coordinates, happens to be a deserted moon. 

He jumps on his Kree man and kisses him immediately, passionately expressing how much he misses him which the Accuser also responds.

“Hmmm…..something tastes weird but it’s okay...I really miss you” 

When Peter said something weird it might be the poor enemy’s blood stained on his man’s lips but he wouldn’t say it, just ignores that fact and enjoys another fact that his man is with him now. 

“You’re full of dirt” Peter chuckles at his man’s appearance, and dry blood too actually...ewwww.

“I just came out of the battle as I told you” Ronan simply replies, but he can’t deny that his young lover’s beautiful smiling face is quite a sight to see.

 

“Come on, I’ll give you a really nice bath” Peter offers wholeheartedly, still being held in the Accuser’s arms,

“You’re just hopelessly in need of getting fucked in the shower” 

Peter laughs out loud with that, but yep that’s true. 

So they disappear into the ship. 

 

/

 

Even thou Peter’s Milano ship shower room isn’t spacious or luxurious like the one on Dark Aster but they totally don’t mind. They can be close to each other this way. After Peter scrubbing all the dirt and blood off of his Kree man, he repays his service by lifting him up and fucking him against the wall. 

Peter always loves this, being ravished in the shower like this, he holds on to his Kree man tightly, screaming with ecstasy in each hit against his bundle of nerves inside his body. His lover is so damn strong he can effortlessly lift him up and fuck him into oblivion, Peter hopelessly loves that. He’s addicted to the man’s love. 

 

/

 

Peter’s lying languidly with silly smile on his face after hot sex in the shower. He was lifted to be laid down on the bed like a ragged doll. He nestles on the man’s solid chest with content hum. But once he regains his strength he starts to be naughty again.

 

“Let me check if you are washed properly” 

Peter kisses the man’s beautiful blue skin down from his chest, his godly muscles, his abs, and of course Ronan jr. 

The Kree man groans and closes his eyes as hot damp tongue licks him up and swallow him down the throat. After few years in relationship, Peter has become an expert in pleasuring Kree man now, he knows every sensitive and arousal spot exists in Ronan’s body and he’s more than willing to play with it even though it ends up with him being ravished until he turns into a mess on any surface, totally worth it.

 

Peter is exceptionally good with blowjob and Ronan can’t say he dun like it. It’s not normal for an extensively-trained Kree warrior like him to deeply indulge in carnal desire like this but his life mate has shown him differently. Peter once told him that they were happy in their own rights and shouldn’t be bothered with anything else. 

As a good lover and energetic young man he is, Peter’s always eager to explore and experience all kinds of sexual fantasy. They’ve done many things to spice up their relationship and it worked really well. 

Peter is always happy to be with Ronan and Ronan tends to let him do anything as long as he’s happy. That’s how much he’s committed to his life mate and Peter repays him nicely, Ronan is certain that he’s the most sexual exploring and indulging Kree in the history of all Kree, hopefully his ancestors wouldn’t condemn him……

 

/

/

/

 

“Ronan, I’ve bought a ticket for cosmic tour. Let’s go together” 

Peter shows said ticket cheerfully. 

Finally they get to talk properly after few rounds of hot sex, happens everytime, screwing first talk later.

 

“What is that” Ronan’s resting casually on the bed, naked, Peter totally approves, 

“Well, apparently there’s one company on Concant set a tour, we can see the best part of the galaxies in the best angle” says Peter excitedly, he imagined romantic date with his Kree man once he saw the commercial of this package tour. They can hold on to each other and be among the stars.

“Isn’t that what we can do by ourselves?” Ronan is curious, why Peter has to buy ticket to said tour, 

“But we don’t have to pilot ourselves, even thou we’ve been around but I’m sure we haven’t been everywhere in the universe yet. This tour offers the best of it all. Come onnnnnnnnnnnn, let’s go” Peter pleads,

 

“....what amount of time that tour will consume because I have to be back on duty the next day” 

“It’s just one day tour. I’m sure we’ll be back before your day-off is over” 

“Alright”

Ronan normally goes with his Terran as long as his request isn’t too much to handle. Even if he is the most formidable Kree Accuser in the universe, he pretty much lets his lover do whatever makes him happy. Peter’s happy means their smooth relationship and no trouble from the Ravagers. 

“Thank youuuu, my man is the best. Let me give you a kiss. Hmmmmmm” 

Peter cuddles and kisses him, he even brushes his face with the man’s solid chest, his lover’s bare skin feels so good and smells so good. It makes Peter happy, something like pheromones from the man he loves makes him feel really good and he’s already addicted to it. 

 

/

/

/

 

They go to the meeting point by Peter’s ship since Ronan’s Kree ship might be too intimidating for other tourists,

 

‘Welcome to Concant exclusive cosmic tour! I am Roshanee your tour guide’

The image of an alien with pink tentacles and very long mouth like elephant trunk appears on the screen, greeting.

‘Please pilot your ship to your spot assigned on the ticket, make sure to have your ship locked securely with the platform because we don’t want to lose any of you during the warp hohoho’ 

That piercing laugh isn’t very pleasant, 

 

“That doesn’t sound too good, are you sure this is not a scam tour” Ronan comments, 

“Baby, I’m a ravager, nobody can ever scam me” Peter says truthfully,

“You’re right” Ronan nods,

 

So they got their ship secured in place, then the gigantic tour ship starts to move into the first warp and Peter is totally excited,

 

‘Our first stop is the Jewel in the galaxy of the third ring……’

The guide presents the spot, Peter is awed with the beautiful collection of bright stars just like jewelry as it was named.

 

“So beautiful…..” Peter cuddles with his Kree man, they adjust the bed into the couch and watch everything through transparent wall, his ship’s option modified by the Kree and Peter is totally grateful, 

“That should make a good marriage gift” Ronan comments, since Peter said it’s beautiful maybe he can give it to Peter on their wedding day. 

“.....please do not take over any planet or star for our wedding…..” 

Peter’s blinking his puppy eyes, like really? A group of star as marriage gift? Is that necessary? 

 

‘Next one is The Whirlpool’ They arrive at new galaxy and Peter is totally excited,

‘as you can see millions of the asteroids orbiting among the planets and stars because the once very prosperous empire named Shiva was blew up by the Kree Accuser’

As the guide finishes, Peter slowly turns to his fiance,

“Ronan?”

“That was my grandfather’s doing, not mine” Ronan immediately protests,

“But I blew up that part” Ronan points to another spot in the galaxy that appears to be quite empty black hole,

“Is it better?” asks Peter, still looking at his Kree man accusingly,

“I just want to clarify” Not that he feels guilty, of course not, he battles for his Kree Empire,

“They will never let us visit this galaxy….” says Peter hopelessly,

“Actually I’ve taken over some part here so we can visit if we want….”

Peter can just blink and sigh,

 

Normally before he goes on a date with Ronan at some places, he always did research whether the Kree is welcome there or not. Not that the people there will do anything to them but they would just freak their lives out and they can’t have a decent romantic date. Peter should get used to it already actually.

 

They visit few more places before lunch break.

 

‘Since some of our guests might eat other guests, so we suggest everyone remains on their ships during this lunch break’ 

The guide announces, sounds legit. 

 

“Ronan look! I’ve prepared the meat that you like” Peter shows their lunch box to his fiance proudly,

“Thank you” Ronan kisses his cheek and Peter giggles,

They stop to have lunch at one part of the galaxy of Sombrero where countless small stars move downward like waterfall and Peter totally enjoys the magnificent view. 

 

“When I was young, Yondu always took me to beautiful parts of the galaxy to comfort me so I won’t cry all night” Peter tells the story of his childhood memory living with the ravagers while spooning ice-cream into his mouth after meal.

“So you have been to these places already? Why you still want to come?” 

“I’ve been to some of these when I was very young. Seeing them now reminds me of good memories. And now, I have new memories to remember, with you” 

Peter leans on his Kree man and Ronan holds him close, 

 

They are now viewing beautiful field of yellow asteroids just like sunflowers, Peter is totally enjoying his time especially in Ronan’s arms.

Then they arrive their last destination, the galaxy of Milky Way,

Peter inhales sharply once he sees the familiar river of stars of this galaxy. 

 

“Peter?”

“I’m sorry I just…..I came from this galaxy, Terra to be specific” 

“I remember that”

Peter can’t even breathe properly thinking of all of his good memories when he was still living there with his mother and her family until she passed away on hospital bed….

“We can visit there if you want” Ronan offers,

“No...no...it’s okay. All the people I ever loved died there, especially my mother, I can’t think of any good reason to visit the planet again…..” says Peter with a sad look, 

“....maybe to visit her grave?” 

“You really think I should?” Peter asks, uncertainty fills his heart, he isn’t sure he won’t cry.

 

“She was your mother, therefore she was also my mother-in-law. I would love to pay respect to her grave just like the way we visited my parents’. You can tell her how you are right now….” 

Peter listens with glassy eyes before hugging Ronan tightly,

“...you’re right… maybe I should. I should tell her how happy I am with you. She will be surprised to know that she’s having a son-in-law instead of daughter-in-law but I know she totally won’t mind…..” 

Peter mutters against his Kree man’s chest, suddenly visiting Terra and his mother’s grave doesn’t sound so bad anymore. Thanks to his fiance here. 

Ronan kisses those golden locks of hair, so they agree to visit Terra and Peter’s mother’s grave once they are ready, when Peter is ready.

 

“Terran is still very very primitive compared to the rest of the universe. They’re not familiar with visitors from outside so maybe we have to secretly land and disguise ourselves, yourself actually” Peter comments truthfully,

“......I can actually….”

“Please do not offer to take over the planet” Peter cuts him off before Ronan can finish, he just remains silent then.

 

“Being there with you is good enough. I don’t need the whole planet to know we are there. I am happy anywhere with you……” Peter says with bright beautiful eyes, his eyes are full of love looking at his Kree man, 

“.....so am I” Ronan finally confesses, he’s happy to be with his young Terran lover as long as he’s not too nerve-wracking. 

Peter chuckles before they seal their lips together.

 

/

/

 

The tour stops at some souvenir shops on their way back, Peter buys souvenir and snack for Yondu and his ravager comrades. Ronan remains by his side, can’t risk having some aliens trying to kidnap or eat his Terran.

 

“Ronan look! A baby seal plushie! Do you want it?” 

Peter runs to him excitedly once he encounters a plushie of a small creature he always tells Ronan that’s what his name means. A white furry fluffy baby seal plushie with big rounded eyes.

“............NO” Ronan refuses, 

“I’ll buy it for you!”

“I said ‘No’” 

Peter’s already run to the cashier, too late…… 

 

“Here you go! Put it in your bed on Dark Aster so I can hug it when I sleep over there” Peter forces the plushie into Ronan’s hands, 

Ronan is speechless, looking at the big rounded eyes of said creature plushie, he knows this is his enemy for life even if it is lifeless,

“How many times I have to tell you. My name means ‘Black Dragon from the sea’ not this creature!” Ronan reluctantly explains, 

“I don’t care. It’s cute and I like it, this thing has to be on your bed next time I visit your ship” Peter insists even when others back away from them, nobody wants to get near a pissed-off Kree. 

 

His little Terran is forcing him to put this thing on his bed…..for Jonar’s sake! 

 

“Ronan please……” again….his pleading puppy’s eyes again.

Ronan just remains silent but he’s not throwing the thing away or ripping it to pieces so it means that he agrees, painfully. 

“I love youuuuuu” Peter jumps on him, he knows his Kree man would do this for him. 

 

Ronan just carries him back to their ship, and that creature plushie too……

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

It has been said among the cleaners on Dark Aster that they encounter mysterious object on master Ronan’s bed. It has long and very chubby body with no legs. Its smile and big rounded eyes in the dark scared them. They are not used to cute stuff……

 

/

/

/

 

END.

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Ronan's story of getting engaged is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763345/chapters/26517018) :D


End file.
